The Child of the Doctor
by Mandithegleek
Summary: After acting of grief the Doctor faces some undesired consequences with his newest companion. This a new adventure even he could never see coming. While it could be the gift he's always wanted it could also be another opportunity to loose two more people he loves, one more than the other. OOC!11 OC!Companion AU Slight spoilers for season 7.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. In hindsight neither were the events that led to this. It was meant to be a temporary fix to mask the bigger problem the Doctor now faced. Like a bandage, just covering the wound but not getting rid of the pain. Unfortunately he had just created a bigger problem for himself.

Eleven bit down on his lip staring across the control room at his newest companion. As far as women went she wasn't terrible looking any means. Her black hair hung to her shoulders, her skin was a nice mocha color from her Irish-African descent, two brown eyes sparkled and her my mouth was drawn into a small smile as she looked down. Timelord or not he was still somewhat of a man, and couldn't deny that she was attractive. However what she smiled at caused the Doctor's smirk to falter.

"You okay?"

He cleared his throat and his eyes flickered down to the control panel. "I'm Fine."

His voice sounded a little too harsh and distant for his own liking. He felt something tug at both of his hearts as he watched her smile fade at his tone. He stared at her and how her hand protectivley rubbed her protruding belly. After all this wasn't her fault, she had just been caught up in his own selfish desires.

_After dropping River off somewhere warm to get her mind off the death of her parents, the Doctor had popped back to modern day London and into a pub. He had never been one for alcohol , seeing as how it made things a little more unbalanced then he liked. But after tossing back a few pints he began to see why humans liked it so much. The warm feeling in stomach, the way it made everything a little easier to bare, but mostly how it blocked the bad things out, and how for a few brilliant hours the thoughts of Amy and Rory vanished. _

_"C-Can I get another?" He had slurred hopelessly as he waved his empty bottle around and laid down the money for his bill, the Earth money Amy had insisted he carried._

_The bartender cracked the lid off and handed it over and the Timelord greedily swallowed feeling the warmth work its way into his veins. He looked around the small pub blearily and saw her sitting down the bar nursing her own drink. Suddenly aware of his loneliness he slid down the bar and sat next to her._

_"Hello." He said slowly as he grinned drunkenly. _

_She had smiled back at him. "H-hi."_

_A surge of confidence surged through him as he reached out and touched her hair. "I'm the D-Doctor."_

_She burst into a fit of intoxicated giggles. "That's a strange name."_

_The_ _Doctor yearned for the human interaction that Ponds had given him. He placed his lips to the girl's neck and left a trail of kisses. "What's your name?"_

_"M-Miranda."_

_Drunk or not the Doctor considered himself a gentleman, but he still had urges. He pulled back and whispered breathily into her ear. "Can I-I take you somewhere?"_

_His voice was so breathy and whiny that it took him by surprise. Nevertheless she nodded and followed him out into the rainy London night, not even paying the Tardis any attention._

_The Doctor picked her_ _up sitting her against the console hungrily kissing her and sliding his hands up her thighs and under her dress which did nothing tease him. Miranda fumbled with his bowtie before undoing the buttons of his shirt and trailed her fingers up and down. _

_"Keep going." He urged, guiding her hands to the already strained material of his pants. "Please."_

_Miranda obliged, clumsily undoing his pants and sliding both them and his boxers down his hips while he bunched her dress up well past her hips and took off her underwear._

_"D-Doctor." She groaned as he sucked her neck. "Please."_

_The Doctor pushed any grief out his mind as he positioned himself between_ her.

"Doctor? Doctor are you alright?"

Eleven tore himself from the memory of the night his problem truly began and stared at Miranda who rubbed his arm in concern.

"Y-Yeah." He cleared his throat. "Yes I'm fine."

The edge that had been in his voice earlier had disappeared as he watched her smile at him. "Just checking you looked- upset."

He shook his head. "And how are, uh you two?" He asked pointing at her belly.

"We're okay, I'm just excited for him to get here." She tried to hide a smile.

The question had been more out of politeness then genuine curiosity. The news of her pregnancy had been less then unwelcome, after taking her in as companion for several weeks he found her in her room clutching the small white stick. He wasn't even sure if it was possible, a half Timelord child let alone if he had the capability to be a father. His previous selves may have been but he hadn't.

"Good that's good. Does it uh move or anything?" He asked unsure about the curiosity that consumed him. "You know like inside."

Miranda shook her head. "Not that I can feel."

The Doctor put his hands on either side of her belly and instantly felt his eyes grow wide at the connection he had. He could feel the regeneration energy under his hands and felt two faint hearts beating in time with his.

"What's wrong?"

He quickly shook his head not wanting to scare her. "Nothing this, this is, this is brilliant." He reached out to grab her face to kiss her forehead yet she flinched away.

He sighed, he had done some terrible things over the past couple hundreds of years. But this version of himself hadn't done anything as terrible as he had done when he first found out. He had tired to explain to her why terminating the pregnancy was the only option but it had turned to a screaming match ending with his hand flying across her face leaving a small bruise. He had quickly apologized and dropped her off back in London for a few days that had accidentally ended up being a few weeks.

He cringed watching her flinch away but leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I can feel its heartbeats."

"So the baby, it's like you?"

"Well partially like me."

She smiled at this and looked down at her stomach. "Did you hear that, you're going to be so so special just like he is."

Eleven smiled a little as he saw how tender she was with her unborn child. He leaned against the railing and ran his hand through his floppy brown hair. "It's getting late, you should try to rest."

She yawned, becoming aware of her tiredness. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She placed one of her hands on his arm.

"Goodnight."

He waved to her with a small smile. "Night Davies."

She rolled her eyes at the use of her last name, but there was a smile behind her words. "You know I hate that."

He looked amused. "It's why I do it of course."

Miranda kissed his cheek once more and walked up the stairs towards her room. The Doctor watched after her until she disappeared down a corridor. He pulled up her room on the screen and watched as she sat on her bed gently rubbing her stomach.

"Daddy loves you so so much, I promise he's just scared. He's not going to leave us for that long ever again, he's going to show you all these wonderful places you'll see."

He flicked off the screen and ran his hands down his face. Something had struck a nerve, even after he has been nothing but rude, hurt her and left her she still completely trusted him.

"Yes, I have to be there I can't just leave." He muttered to himself as he thought of the child that would be here. "Part Doctor, part me."

His first instinct had been to run, run far away from Miranda and the thing she was carrying. He had screamed, he had cried this could not happen. He had run, for a few months, recklessly putting himself in danger just for reason not to come back.

_When he had came back to London he found her, working in that same pub._

_"So you're back again?" She asked crossly. "Bad timing, the bruising finally went away."_

_"Miranda I am so so sorry. It's just- half Timelord human children n-never happen. It's dangerous for both of us, the energy it has could rip you to shreds." He stressed as they walked into the Tardis. "Even if the baby were to make it without burning up your life force I have enemies and you, the both of you would be targets."_

_"I don't care." She said boldly, reminding him of Amy. "I told you I'm doing this with or without your help. It's my child, so you can either help or piss off and quit popping in out."_

_He cupped her face. "Miranda please just-"_

_"Don't touch me!" She spat. "You tell me right now if you're going to help or get back into your box and run away."_

_He whimpered exasperatedly. "It would be safer if you just terminated right now I'm not trying to be the bad guy it's the truth."_

_"This, this was pointless you came back to get my hopes up." She started for the door. "Goodbye Doctor, next time don't even bother coming to find me."_

_This was bad, he didn't do goodbyes not since Amy and Rory. "S-Stay here in the Tardis, with me. If this does work it would be safer to deliver here and I could keep you safe."_

_She looked at him warily, "I don't know."_

_He grabbed her hands. "Just don't go."_

_She shut the door behind her. "You won't be a gloomy jerk about this anymore?"_

_"Cross my hearts_."

The Doctor walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. He smiled as she slept with her hair fanned out around her. His large hands found their way onto her stomach he could feel the connection once more.

"Hey there." He said softly. "You are brilliant, part Timelord part human. The universe has never seen anything like you. I'm going to teach you how to fly the Tardis and fight off the Daleks. Two Doctors fighting them off could you imagine?" He chuckled to himself. "I don't know what's going to happen to you or mummy but I'm going to protect you, the both of you until my hearts stop beating. Mummy can't wait for you to get here and neither can I, I erm love you and can't wait to see you. I'm going to try to be the best dad I can so just get here soon."

He held his head in his hands and exhaled. Amy had told him not to travel alone, maybe Miranda and this child had been a fixed point in time he never saw coming. When he had first found her holding that stick he had hoped it had been a joke but the tears on her face had said otherwise. He was livid, he screamed, he sulked. Hell, he even briefly entertained the idea of crossing his own timeline just to prevent it from happening. It wasn't the idea of being a father that scared him, it was the idea of loosing two more people he was close to. Loosing two close friends tore him up enough, but the idea of loosing a part of him was to hard to think about.

But now as he sat there staring at her, he didn't feel as bitter. He was excited even. He jumped when he felt a hand grab his. He smiled slightly and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Did you here that?"

She nodded tiredly. "Yeah."

He kissed the top of her head. "Good."

The Doctor laid down next to her and sighed. This would be an interesting adventure he had never experienced. The child of a Timelord and a human had never been seen before, he didn't know what would happen but all he could do was try to make it work for both of their sakes.

"Are you scared?"

He should've been honest but his mouth betrayed his brain. "Of course not, it's just a new adventure you just have to jump in."

Soon their conversation fell silent as she fell asleep, while the Doctor laid there with his mind racing. This child was a new adventure, he just had to take his own advice and dive straight in.

Geronimo

AN: Well I feel like this was complete out of character rubbish especially the ending what was that mess?I mean granted I did write at 2 am in a car. I guess I was just pondering how the Doctor might deal with his grief and I know how Amy and Rory gave him friendship but what of that wasn't enough anymore? What if he physically wanted to connect with someone? Drunken one night stands offer the connection without the risk of getting hurt. I know the Doctor is with River but I've never seen the marriage as concrete and I also feel like the Doctor is human enough to want to have sex. And i know she technically is a child of the Tardis but the 11th Doctor himself has no children and I know the whole human Timelord hybrid wouldn't work but there are a myriad of Amy/11 fics where is does. As for Miranda I think her boldness is enough like Amy to keep him interested and is why he chose her. Should I expand on this? Please just no outwardly cruel flames, this is my first DW fic after admiring the show for the last 5 years. Constructive reviews are appreciated should I expand on this? Maybe a two shot or short story?

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

AN:This chapter takes place shortly before she takes the test. And will touch on the terrible thing Eleven did. I've decided to jump around a bit I hope you enjoy and please review.

Miranda Davies ran her hand through her hair as she watched the Doctor mess around with the Tardis causing a shower of sparks to spray. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, and she inhaled through her mouth. She had bought a test last week when she and Doctor had stopped off in modern day London. They investigated a noise in the sewer that turned out be a disgruntled prehistoric alien.

"Where are you off too?" He asked with a large grin and his face smeared with oil, once she had stood up.

Miranda smiled faintly, he was so happy and she didn't want to ruin anything. "Oh just the ladies."

"Well hurry back, I feel like popping by this space market right next to the first star in universe!" The Doctor rambled as he flipped a switch causing the lights to flicker

Miranda went up the stairs and into the small bathroom and shut herself in. She found the test where she hid it behind a can of space hairspray. Her hands shook as she opened the package and used it. She put it on the sink and sat on the bathtub.

"God please please let it be a false alarm." She chanted as she bit her lip. "Please."

She absolutely couldn't be pregnant, not only was she too young to be a mother but from a one night stand would send her mum through the roof. Even though the Doctor had let her stay with him after they had woken up tangled up in each other she could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

Her watch signaled that three minutes had passed, her hands trembled as she picked it up and stared at it. Tears pricked her eyes as she saw the two lines.

"No no no." She cried as tears slipped down her face and she shook the small stick trying to change the outcome. "Please be wrong."

"Miranda come on we're wasting time." He chuckled at his own joke but she just continued to sob. "Come on Davies open up."

The door unlocked after the pulsing of his Sonic Screwdriver. "Off to the market of Trexisikillion-" Eleven stopped himself short when he saw her crying. He crouched down next to her on the rim of the bathtub. "What's wrong?"

The 21 year old only sighed and forced the small stick into his hand. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and watched as his face twisted into a deep frown and turned white as a sheet.

"This is some sort of joke right?" His voice was low and breathy. "Please tell me you aren't pregnant."

Miranda gripped his hand. "No, I am so sorry."

The Doctor tensed as she hugged him tightly. He made no move to comfort her, his mind only raced with terrible thoughts, it was clearly his. But there was no such thing as a half human half Timelord child, humans wouldn't be able to handle the high spikes of regeneration energy they gave off. He pulled back and scanned her.

"Come on." He said sternly as he gripped wrist. "There's still time."

The Doctor ignored her questions as he drug her to the console room of the Tardis and set the coordinates for the year 5,000,000,023 for New New York.

"Where are we going!" She shouted, earning his attention back.

"Hospital in the New New York, if anyone can get rid of it they can. You're only a few weeks gone." The bitterness in his voice sent chills down her spine.

"Rid of it what do you mean rid of it?" She asked slowly as she backed away.  
He looked at her and saw how sad and confused she looked and for a brief moment he felt guilty.

"Listen there's never been a human Timelord child. It's not physically possible and we have to get it out of you before it harms you or attracts any attention we don't want."

"No way! I'm not getting an abortion, it's ours, you just don't want to help so you can run around in your stupid box!"

He gripped her shoulders. "Miranda you don't understand, this could kill you, I mean literally rip you to shreds."

The Doctor was frantic now, he couldn't handle the thought of loosing yet another person. If he did it would be his fault once again.

"I'm at least going to try!"

He looked away from her and ran his hand down his face. The anger boiled inside him.

"No we're fixing this now."

Miranda tried to free her wrist as more tears fell. "It's a baby! It's a living thing, I mean you out of all people should know how special that is! You've been around for hundreds of years you don't want that chance for your child? You're selfish."

Everything happened at once then, the rage over flowed and he pinned her to the wall. "You stupid stupid human! Don't you dare try to tell how special life is! You're stubborn, let it kill you then see if I care."

Miranda's breaths came out rapidly. "Is that what happened to the people before me? D-Did sleep with them too and get bored so you just let them die?"

The Doctor snarled before his hand flew across her face. "Don't ever assume what happened to the others! They weren't so bloody _stupid_ like you are!" The anger that burned in his eyes slowly died how as he realized that she now held her face.

"Take. Me. Home." She said firmly as she pushed past him. "Now!"

The Doctor's hand fell to her cheek and she recoiled instantly. "I'm so sorry, j-just don't go._Please_."

"Don't touch me you've done enough." Miranda spat as she walked to her room.

He stared after and kicked the wall and rubbed her face. During his 900 or so years he had never come close to laying a hand on a woman, that was just unacceptable. Especially a woman who was somehow carrying his child, that wasn't who he was.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take me home?" She spit crossly, her small bag sitting at her feet.

Normally the Doctor loved to take him Tardis for a spin, he loves the feeling for hurdling through time and space with a push of a button. But this time he solemnly pulled the lever and pressed a few buttons.

"There." His voice came out low and scratchy. "But before you go just listen to me, please."

Miranda picked up her bag. "No I'm going."

The Doctor reached out behind him and locked the doors with the sonic and crossed his arms. "We're going to talk about then you can run along and kill yourself."

Normally she would've just shoved past him but the mild sting in her cheek stopped her. "Fine."

He crossed over to her and put his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I really truly am. You just don't understand what this means."

"I think it means you regret hooking up with me because I got pregnant and you just want to ditch me and not take anything seriously."

The Doctor ran his fingers through his shut his eyes. "That's not even remotely close, I just don't want to see you get hurt or anything."

"I'll be fine this is my choice."

"Miranda no!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the stinging in her eyes. She brushed her lips against his cheek."I'm doing what's best for us Doctor. For all three of us."

"No! Just stay here please so we can figure this out."

"If you want to see him or her and actually step up let me know. You know where to find me." She waited for him to unlock the door. "If not thanks for everything, I'll tell them all about the Tardis. And you."

"Please don't go, j-just stay here." He choked out, gently grabbing her wrist. "Please."

She pulled herself free and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Doctor."

AN: Well after watching the Matt's departure an hour or so ago in the states I've decided to give this a go again. I hope you enjoyed a maybe some reviews this time? Where should this story go?


End file.
